1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection duct between a blower of a burner and a mixing device of that burner. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connection duct between a blower and a burner and a mixing device of the burner such that a favorable influx of air into the mixing device is accomplished so that the air is swirled already before it enters the air nozzle in order to achieve an optimal airflow for attaining a stable flame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves burners with a blower and a mixing device; and, wherein the blower creates an airflow in a first direction and the air is introduced into the mixing device. For this purpose, connection ducts between the blower of a burner and a mixing device of a burner are known, by which the air created by the blower is introduced into the mixing device. It is known, that the blower is introduced into the extension of the longitudinal axis of the mixing device.
One difficulty that arises is that the blower is subjected to a high thermal load by the combustion chamber. Therefore, it is also known to arrange the blower such that the air flows out in a first direction, and to divert the air in a connection duct in a second direction, so that the blower can be offset laterally in relation to the longitudinal axis of the mixing device, where the thermal load is less for the blower.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is that the air flow is not optimized when introduced to the mixing chamber of the burner. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connection duct between a blower and a burner and a mixing device of a burner such that a favorable influx of air into the mixing device is accomplished.
The invention teaches that this aspect is achieved through a connection duct between a blower of a burner and a mixing device of a burner, for diverting outflowing air from the blower from a first direction to a second direction, and wherein the connection duct further comprises diverting means for diverting the air in a circular flow around the second direction.